


Mermaid's Tail

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete AU, F/M, M/M, excerpt of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was young, Daiki has dreamt of meeting a mermaid, so for it to really be happening...!!</p><p>. . .Wait. Where are the boobs? Aren't all mermaids supposed to be hot chicks with big melons?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially wrote this at the last possible moment so I'm honestly not even touching that title. Also mostly unedited, please forgive any mistakes.

It was absolutely stiflingly hot outside, the bright sun bearing down and nearly blinding anyone stupid enough to actually venture out on such a day. Aomine Daiki was one such idiot, currently out by the seaside practicing his basketball skills on a secret spot he had made for himself, the beach completely free from obnoxious tourists and even the locals, for the most part.  
Sending the ball through the hoop with the usual calming “swoosh”, the silence that typically followed was interrupted by an overly loud splash that startled him in comparison. It was no real business of his, and it wasn’t as if he cared all that much if some stray kid had come to play in the water to cool off, but he turned around anyway, eyes widening when he caught sight of the beauty lying down on one of the large rocks edging the seacoast.  
Actually, “beautiful” didn’t even begin to cover her, really. He could appreciate the female body, of course, but he had always assumed that “milky-white skin” just didn’t happen, although she apparently hadn’t gotten the memo. Her arms nearly shone in the mid-afternoon light, and her hair was a bit short for his liking, true, but it was still a nice color, golden strands fitting a princesses curving against the shape of a well-formed face. She was lying on her stomach so he couldn’t see her breasts, but he would bet you they were pretty big just from looking at how much of a knockout the rest of her was. Her eyes were just a slightly darker gold than her hair and nearly alight with wonder and curiosity, but the shape of her face, the lack of baby fat, implied that she was either older, or just had really good genes.  
Truthfully he could work with either, especially if her boobs did end up as big as he was imagining they were, (so what if it wasn’t properly proportionate, it didn’t bother Jessica Rabbit and it wasn’t about to bother him, either). Her eyes definitely seemed super flirtatious in that running-along-the-beach-romantically sort of way, but Daiki was already beginning to wonder what motor boating must feel like. He had always wondered, and despite what that Midorima had said, he could feel today was his lucky day.  
In the end Daiki decided he had two options: He could play it cool and continue playing, try to impress her with his moves, or else he could invite her to play with him. For a second he was torn, until he remembered the advice Tetsu had given to him after his latest breakup, the bluenette’s voice echoing in his head, “Aomine-kun is too inconsiderate to women , you need to think of their feelings more and put them first”.  
This girl certainly seemed interested in playing a game or two with him, and while he wasn’t usually too into playing with people that couldn’t perform to his level (which was no one) he imagined a beauty like that might just make up for it. If he continued playing she might think he was ignoring him, anyway, so better to coolly invite her to play, and then show off his killer moves while checking out her deadly body at the same time. That would be like killing two somethings with one something or something like that.  
Goddamn, fuck whatever Kagami said, the redhead was obviously the real idiot between the two of them because he was fucking killing it over here.  
Realizing that attempting to stare while not facing her was starting to hurt his neck the more he craned it, Daiki decided to take a head-on approach instead, turning to her and giving her a seductive, hopefully heart-melting smirk before passing her the ball with a quick flick of his wrist. It was a given that she’d catch such an easy pass, but would she know anything past that? The dark bluenette just hoped she was the type to take gym class seriously, so she’d know the basics or at least the rules, because honestly he wasn’t the most invested person when it came to explaining things.  
The most unfeminine noise Daiki had ever heard broke him of his thoughts, the only thing keeping him from having to pick his jaw off the sand being the fact that he had just hit a girl in the face. With a basketball. Not one of his hardest passes, sure, but she seemed the delicate type, and the noise it made impacting with her face had been brutal, too, so perhaps he hadn’t thrown it as nicely as he had thought. Regardless she had fallen backwards into the water and wasn’t coming back up, making the bluenette fear that he might have knocked her out or something.  
“Shit!” The bluenette swore under his breath, immediately throwing his loose jersey off to the side before jumping into the water without a second thought. He had closed his eyes as he made impact with the water’s surface, but he then opened them only to have them immediately widen upon seeing the bright kaleidoscope of colors that immediately filled his vision. It might have just been a trick of the sun’s reflection under the water, but the smooth gradient from one color to the next melded together perfectly, like they were made to be, not a fluke or trick. Eyes roaming upwards, Daiki found the colors ending abruptly with the inclusion of smooth, white skin instead. Skin that greatly resembled that of the girl he had jumped into the water to rescue like some idiot wannabe hero.  
Gears turning so fast in his head that he couldn’t even make head or tails of all the information he was getting at once, let alone sorting it out and figuring what it meant, his eyes trailed downwards just on instinct, eyes catching (and probably bugging out, too) when he realized that all those beautiful colors were connected to a tail. Like a fish tail.  
So…he sees a girl with unearthly beauty, she falls in the water but seems to have no need to come back up for air, and the only thing within a mile radius of where she fell has to be her…  
‘She’s a mermaid?!’ The bluenette realized belatedly, crude picture book images instantly filling his head although that immediately raised another question. He wasn’t in a boat, but did that make him any safer? He guessed it wouldn’t be too bad to be killed by a well-endowed mermaid of all things, if that was the way he had to go.  
Wanting to at least see the face of the girl who was going to drag him to his death at the bottom of the sea (which was a complete lie, he just wanted to see how big her boobs were), Daiki trailed his eyes up her body only to gasp in shock when he realized the chest was completely flat. Not like underdeveloped flat, but like man flat.  
Coughing up more water than seemed possible for a mere human to ingest when he finally shot out from under the waves, Daiki’s vision cleared just in time to find himself face-to-face with the boy from before, except the once pretty face was now twisted up with displeasure, seemingly fully ready to sock the tanner boy right in the face.  
And, sure enough, Daiki quickly felt something large, wet and scaly hit him in the side of the face before he was knocked back underwater once again. While he was there, he decided he might as well double-check his finds. There’s no way his childhood (but recently not-so-innocent) dream could have been shattered in a matter of moments!! (Except of course it had, because the gods seemed to have it out against him.)  
“Where’s the boobs?!” He demanded unhappily upon resurfacing once again, fully deserving the basketball in the face the blonde threw at him in response.  
“What was that you gangurro?? Why would I have boobs, I’m a merman!!” The blond didn’t just look upset, now; he looked flustered as well. Daiki couldn’t help but think smugly of how he had caused such a complimenting color to flush those pale cheeks, making him look even more feminine than he had when the tanner boy had first caught sight of him. Add a long, pretty wig, and Daiki was 99% sure that nine out of ten of his friends would fall in love with “her” at first sight. Bakagami didn’t count though, since he was obviously a homo and didn’t know what good boobs were when he saw them.  
And speaking of boobs…  
“What the hell is a merman? I thought all fish people were supposed to be pretty girls with giant wracks!” Daiki whined just the tiniest bit. Best of all, he heard they weren’t supposed to be wearing shirts, either. He drooled just a little at the thought.  
“Mermen are just male mermaids, of course~! I was gonna say everyone knows that, but I guess idiotic ganguros don’t count, huh?” The blonde fish-man retorted, pulling the bluenette out of his thoughts just in time to come to the conclusion that the other “man” was looking way too smug about his comeback, in his humble opinion.  
“…That must be so amazing” slipped out without him meaning it to in a moment of weakness, the merman was already formulating a comeback when the bluenette’s words finally sunk in, making his mouth hang open before he could even really form the words he was going to say. Noting the strange looks he was now getting, Daiki realized that an explanation was most likely expected.  
“I don’t know, I guess…it just seems like such a fun and carefree life, you know? I’m really jealous of you guys” Daiki finally admitted in a voice softer, calmer than his usual boisterous self, refusing to meet the blonde’s eyes while he scratched the side of his face seemingly out of embarrassment. What the blonde didn’t know, however, was that both of those actions were nervous habits of the bluenette’s when he was lying; to an outsider he would seem shy, like he was showing a part of himself he didn’t usually show. In reality, he just wanted to see all the girl mermaids, especially if they had big boobs. The blonde had to have at least a friend or a sister or even a cousin that would fit the bill, right? He was getting desperate, here!  
“I guess I could help you” The blonde boy mumbled, turning his head down although the other could still clearly see the pink just barely burning the tips of his ears.  
“Here” He said suddenly, reaching around to unclasp a necklace that Daiki hadn’t even noticed he had been wearing from around his neck. The shorter man then swam towards him and, in an act of instinctual defiance, he stepped forward as well. He then froze, however, when the blonde almost pressed their chests close enough to touch, reaching behind the darker skinned boy’s neck almost affectionately in order to re-clasp the necklace around his neck.  
“With this necklace you’ll be able to turn into a merman for a maximum of two hours, but the spell really does end right at the two hour mark, so you’d best pay close attention to the time or you’ll definitely drown.” The blonde warned with a suddenly much-too-serious expression on his face, the dark frown not looking right at all on his obviously always-bright-and-cheery-to-the-point-where-it-becomes-annoying face. It obviously had the intended effect, however, Daiki swallowing nervously at the ominous warning as something in the mood change obviously hit him harder than the advice did.  
Even despite the heavy warning looming over his head, however, Daiki couldn’t help but feel the childish glee rising up in his chest nonetheless. Pinching himself just to make sure, his grin widened all the more when he could feel the pain loud and clear.  
Still realizing that it could be a trick, however, he turned his back to the blonde and walked deeper into the sea, stopping when the water reached just below his pectorals. Having grown up by the sea, he had been swimming nearly all his life, so it was hard to try to make himself open up his mouth underwater, already imagining the salt burning at his throat, the terrible claws of death for those few dire seconds before you manage to burst out of the water. He had to do it, though, so he tried to give himself one last pep talk before he ducked his head underwater, accidentally taking a large inhale of breath just before he went under entirely out of instinct. It made no difference, though, he tried to remind himself, taking just a few seconds before he finally opened his mouth.  
It was like magic, his brain taking a few seconds to even process that he was really and truly breathing underwater like he usually would on land, wide eyes trying to take in everything around him all at once until he finally catapulted himself out of the water with a might yell of victory. Slapping the water out of pure disbelief and elation so hard it hurt his hand a little, Daiki suddenly began to give himself a pat-down check as if to make sure he hadn’t grow gills or fins or something, all while laughing somewhat hysterically, the technically death-defying stunt and general magical-ness of the event giving him a huge high.  
The only thing that could bring him down, of course, would be equal if not even more hysterical laughter. Turning his head slightly to the side, Daiki found the blonde propped up on his large rock again, nearly beside himself with laughter so strong that he was actually rolling back and forth a bit, hands lightly gripping the opposite arm in support as his tail rose up in the air, waving a bit, just like how a normal person might swing their legs when laughing especially hard. If the bluenette had been a scientist, he would have been awestruck at how human these fish-like creatures were, and wondered where he had learned human speech and all these certain gestures.  
Unfortunately he was no such thing, just Aomine Daiki, the small child in a nearly grown man’s body, and so he pouted just like one upon noticing the other’s response. Stalking forward until he was no more than a few feet away, Daiki apparently had a lapse of judgment and, forgetting what kind of creature he was dealing with here, cupped his hands and filled them with as much water as humanely possible before splashing it at his opponent with a quick flick of his wrist, obviously a super effective move to use on a water type.  
Looking surprised at first but then (possibly mock) insulted, the blonde pouted right back at him, puffing out his cheeks as far as they would go before lifting his tail out of the water and swinging it back down as hard as he could, the small tidal wave he had caused once again pushing Daiki underwater, making the blonde laugh even more.  
Resurfacing for the umpteenth time that day, Daiki found his breath catching in his throat without his permission upon catching sight of the blonde still perched up on his rock, the sunset burning behind him and seeming to tint everything with a glowing orange, making both the water around him and on his body sparkle like little diamonds. Still laughing but a little bit more subdued now that he had had more time to cool off, his smile was still wide enough to show off rows of too-perfect white teeth, making Daiki grit his teeth and mumble about “stupid pretty boys” under his breath.  
“The sun is starting to set, isn’t it time for you to go home, ganguro?” The blonde asked snapping him out of it, and although he hadn’t listened to most of what he had said, he was aware of the way he had called him “ganguro” in such a familiar manner, as if that was his first name or something! The rest of his sentence sunk in quickly, effectively distracting him enough to question what the blonde was talking about with a quirked eyebrow and confused expression.  
“I don’t know, is there any real reason for me to go home just because the sun is setting?” He asked right back, and now the merman shot his own expression right back at him, resting his thumb and pointer finger under his chin as if such a pose was necessary for him to think.  
“Well, don’t all humans turn into furry monsters at night?” The blonde asked with such a straight face that Daiki actually questioned whether he was being real with him right now, although a couple of seconds of awkward silence and eventually the blonde slightly tipping his head to the side in confusion had him realizing that ‘oh god he actually thinks that whoever told him that was being serious, pfffffffttt.’  
Soon he was the one laughing hysterically for once, the blonde not at all looking please about that fact, and another small pout overcame his features once again. Too late Daiki noticed his mistake, but just when he was sure that the blonde was going to flick his tail and send him underwater again, but he just pushed himself up in a sitting position instead, a mumbled “I have to go” his only farewell before he dove right in without even a second of hesitation or a look back to see if Daiki was starting to regret his actions. Aomine just turned so that he was facing where the boy had disappeared, belatedly realizing that he had forgotten something important.  
“What’s your name??” He yelled out as loud as he could between cupped hands, completely unsure of how fast of a swimmer the blonde was or if he was already out of hearing distance. Suddenly seeing a vaguely yellow blob in the somewhat distance, Daiki wondered if it was just a trick of the reflected sun playing tricks on him until a loud, familiar voice yelled out “It’s Ryōta!” accompanied with a wide, cheerful wave that he could barely see with the glare but was somehow still aware of all the overly cheerful gestures Ryōta made after that, too.  
“Mine’s Aomine Daiki!” he replied without the other even having to ask, and once again he knew without even seeing it that the blonde had jumped in surprise at first by his sudden response, although a wide smile soon spread across his face.  
“Aominecchi, I’ll have to remember that!!” was the last thing he said, waving one last time before disappearing under the waves before the other could even form a response. A few ripples from the slight disturbance he had made was the only clue Ryōta had even been there, or so Daiki would honestly like to pretend.  
Looking at the skyline and noticing that the sun had already sunk pretty low, he was met with another “choose your own adventure” scenario. Chase after the magical creature into an unknown world, or go home and wait it out and think about your options? No-brainer, choice 1, obviously!  
Not even bothering to dwell on any other pros or cons, Daiki dove right in the same way Kise had, arms spread out so that he was essentially drilling through the water, although he slowed down when the light once again caught his eyes, dancing in the water like faeries in a hidden forest, revealing themselves only for him, playfully nudging him along.  
He honestly could have just sat there right underneath the surface if not for the sudden reminder that he was on a time limit breaking the spell, his head bouncing up like a see-saw at the realization as he quickly began diving down again.  
After swimming aimlessly for who knows how long, not having the slightest idea how far he had come or if there were any other directions he was supposed to take, Daiki was about to consider beginning to swim back towards the surface when he saw it in the distance: a brunette with a tail, slightly duller than Ryōta’s, and a vaguely feminine shape.  
“Oi, you! Wait up!” He yelled out the first thing that came to mind, belatedly realizing that not all mer(…people? He honestly didn’t even know what to call them, now that he knew they weren’t all chicks) might even speak human, so he was admittedly more overjoyed than he’d like to admit when the figure almost immediately turned to face him. The expression the stranger first gave him was curious, although they widened when they noticed that the bluenette sported no tail.  
“Who are you? I’ve never seen you before.” The curiosity from before was now equally laced with suspicion, although Daiki was listening more to the voice than the words, his eyes trailing down once again only to bulge out comically for a second time.  
“Wait, boobs? You’re a chick?!” The words were so shocked they even came out a little choked, although that also might have had to do with the arm around his neck before he even knew what was going on. Eyes rolling towards the back of his head, the arm he was using to slap the offending limb began to weaken as he ran out of oxygen and energy. He thought for sure he was a goner until an angelic voice came out of nowhere.  
“Riko-chan, what are you doing?!” The soft, undoubtedly feminine voice chided the brunette, Aomine taking a thankful gasp of air as soon as he was released, only to suck it in as soon as he saw who his savior was.  
“Mo…moi? I- I thought you died, disappearing so unexpectedly!” His voice cracked without him meaning it to, but he couldn’t help it, this was the one thing he wasn’t expecting to find, here or ever, and the unexpectedness was hitting him even harder than the reunion was.  
“Dai-chan…” the pinkette responded, too late slapping her hand over her mouth, the chance to deny knowing him gone in a flash.  
“Dai-chan, I…can explain. Not today, I have to get back now, but sometime soon, okay?” She soothed, swimming in close to give the taller boy a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Riko’s hand and leading her away with a soft “Let’s go.”  
For a moment a memory overlapped with his vision, the dark-ish waters replaced by a blazing bright sunset making the reddish gravel of the playground look like it really was the lava they sometimes pretended it to be for their fantasy games of make-believe. Two children sat on the parallel swings in the far corner of the park, a bluenette and a pinkette, although the shadowed shapes became less defined from far away when the girl suddenly leaned in, only Daiki being familiar enough with the scene to know that she was kissing the boy on the cheek. Suddenly the girl jumped off, twirling around with her hands interlaced behind her back before leaning slightly forward, giving the boy a sweet smile.  
“Bye bye, Dai-chan” was the last thing she ever said to him up ‘till that point, hurriedly running off towards the sunset until Daiki couldn’t see her anymore through the glare.  
At the time he had no real idea what was going on or how he was supposed to react, but of course with time he finally learned…only Satsuki never returned to the park the next day like she usually did. A wasted chance was happening all over again, Daiki suddenly springing to life from his former sleep-like trip down memory lane a few moments before.  
‘I have to follow her this time!’ He thought with strong determination, only where to go? He hadn’t been paying close enough attention to see what direction she had swam off in, and it was getting so dark now that it was almost impossible to see period, let alone look for something.  
Wait…dark? Shit, he had completely forgotten about the time limit Ryōta had warned him about! If it had gotten this dark already, who knew how much time had passed?!  
Swimming upwards as fast as he could, the water surrounding him seemed to darken with each passing second, making the bluenette groan internally but grit his teeth and swim faster nonetheless. Swimming was very exhausting overall, and he could already feel every part of his body begging him to stop, but he was sure this was the best workout he’d ever gotten, with how fast he was trying to go while still pushing himself to always go even a little bit faster. Time was of the essence here, but he seemed to be getting no closer to the surface, at least as far as he could tell.  
Suddenly feeling the tingling need to gasp for air, Daiki obediently opened his mouth only to choke when it was filled with, not air, but water, the salty burn almost immediately causing him to swallow even more seawater as he desperately tried to cough what was already inside of him out. Feeling his head get lighter while his eyelids got heavier and closed of their own accord, Daiki’s last thoughts were:  
‘Man this sucks, I can’t believe I’m going to die now of all times, before I even get to talk to Satsuki again, or lose my virginity! I didn’t even get to try motor boating yet!! Damn damn damn, this really fucking sucks!’  
The last thing he was aware of was a gorgeous golden ribbon dancing in an inkpot of the truest black.

**Author's Note:**

> This **is** a part of a series, so you will (eventually) find out whether or not Daiki died. Probably.


End file.
